Pas à pas
by Twinzie
Summary: La vie de James et Lily pas à pas à travers des OS : 5. Un petit Colin Maillard en tête à tête pour James et Lily
1. Tout est une question de subtilité

**_Pas à pas _**est un recueil de One-Shot, ayant pour acteurs principaux James et Lily et montrant certains jours, de leur vie. Je ne pense pas tenir compte de l'ordre chronologique des événements, mais, je pense que le titre reflètera bien l'idée de mes OS puisque tout se passera… **_Pas à pas_**

¤¤¤¤¤

**Titre** : Tout est une question de subtilité

**Rating : **K

**Résumé** : Le plus dur, ce n'est pas d'apprendre qu'on est enceinte... non. Pour Lily, le plus dur, c'est de l'annoncer à son mari. Mais elle a oublié que son mari était James Potter et qu'il faut s'attendre à tout avec lui.

¤¤¤¤¤

**Tout est une question de subtilité**

Elle ne lui avait pas annoncé de la manière la plus subtile qu'il soit.

« Chéri, je suis enceinte. »

Lily et James vivaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur septième année au Collège Poudlard. Ils s'étaient mariés l'an dernier lors d'une cérémonie merveilleuse.

« Rien n'est trop beau pour la femme que j'aime, » lui avait soufflé James alors qu'elle s'était émerveillée devant l'allée immensément fleurie du manoir des parents de son époux.

Et ce jour-là, Lily Potter venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. En fait, elle en avait plutôt eu la confirmation. Depuis une petite semaine, elle avait des doutes, des nausées et des étourdissements. Elle avait pris rendez-vous à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste mais sans se réjouir trop vite. Elle voulait être sûre avant tout.

Trois jours.

C'était le délai à attendre pour avoir les résultats des examens qu'elle avait passé. Finalement les sorciers ne sont pas plus rapides que les moldus.

Un hibou avait toqué à la fenêtre de la cuisine un matin alors que James était encore sous la douche et qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner seule. Son mari la délaissait pour aller disputer un match de Quidditch amical. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et quand le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce, elle reconnut aussitôt le sceau de l'hôpital bien en évidence sur l'enveloppe qu'elle attrapa et se dépêcha de dissimuler dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Elle nourrit le hibou pour qu'il reparte le plus vite possible.

Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers et se rassit comme si de rien n'était. James entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux dégoulinants et une serviette autour des hanches en guise de vêtements.

- Chérie ?

- Oui ?

- Sais-tu où est ma tenue de Quidditch ?

- Bien sûr, là où tu l'as laissé quand tu es rentré de ton dernier match.

- Eclaire-moi, Princesse, j'ai oublié.

Il avait en réserve une multitude de surnoms pour elle. Elle les trouvait parfois ridicules mais, secrètement, elle les adorait.

James s'était approché d'elle. Lily pouvait presque sentir les gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa propre peau. D'ailleurs, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas tirer sur la serviette.

- Bêta, je l'ai lavé et plié dans l'armoire.

- Tu es un amour.

- N'en rajoute pas trop, non plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, James était parti et Lily reprit la lettre. Elle la contempla un instant mais, impatiente, elle l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie.

« Madame Potter,

blablabla blabla blablabla »

Une série de chiffres dont elle se fichait éperdument.

« Positif »

Elle était enceinte. Elle attendait un enfant. Elle allait être maman.

Lily ferma les yeux pour se laisser imprégner de la nouvelle. Elle sourit et posa une main sur son ventre encore plat.

Dès lors, la journée passa lentement, trop lentement. Elle prit un long bain et se pomponna gaiement, le sourire ne la quittait plus.

A l'heure du déjeuner, James n'était pas encore rentré. Le match devait perdurer.

Elle aurait bien été le voir, mais elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch qu'elle jugeait trop dangereux. Elle comprenait la passion de son époux et l'acceptait sans broncher mais il ne fallait pas lui demander d'aller le voir jouer. C'était au-dessus de ses forces et elle avait déjà assez donné à Poudlard. En plus, il faisait bien trop froid pour qu'elle mette le nez dehors.

Lily déjeuna donc seule. Elle lut et relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Elle fit un peu de ménage à la façon moldue pour s'occuper. Elle cuisina un gâteau. Elle bouquina près du feu de la cheminée et s'y assoupie.

- Chérie.

Lily se sentit légèrement secouée et entendit une voix d'homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, celle de James, grave et sensuelle malgré lui quand il s'adressait à sa femme. Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil puis le second et aperçut James penché au-dessus d'elle.

- Tu rentres tard, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je sais mais j'ai eu des problèmes à attraper le vif d'or.

Il l'embrassa et Lily noua ses bras au tour de son cou pour prolonger le baiser. Ensuite, James alla prendre une douche et se changer.

Lily n'avait pas bougé du canapé, dans sa tête, elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de l'annoncer à James. Mille questions arrivaient en même temps.

« Chéri, tu vas être papa. »

Non, trop direct. Avec James, il fallait privilégier la douceur, sinon, il risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre.

« Mon amour, que penserais-tu d'avoir un enfant ? »

Un éclair de panique traversa le regard de la jeune rouquine. Ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé du fait d'avoir un enfant. Du moins pas tout de suite avec les temps qui courent. Elle ne savait pas si son mari était prêt à en avoir un maintenant.

Ou bien, elle lui faisait lire la lettre de l'hôpital.

Lily était perdue. Elle décida finalement de laisser faire les choses et alla préparer le dîner. James redescendit, désormais frais et se jeta sur les plats.

- Tu n'as pas mangé, s'étonna Lily.

- Pas eu le temps.

- Pas du tout ?

- Un petit pain pendant un temps mort.

Le jeune femme secoua la tête, son mari était inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Rien.

James ne continua pas. il avait vu que sa femme n'était pas très bavarde ce soir. Elle semblait ailleurs.

Après le dîner, Lily alla s'installer devant le feu avec une tisane et un livre et James rangea la cuisine d'un coup de baguette de magique. Il n'était pas un as du rangement mais il aimait sa femme. Chacun d'eux faisait des concessions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? Demanda-t-il doucement en prenant place à ses côté et en l'attirant contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Rien. Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait pas fermé son bouquin ni même levé les yeux pour le regarder.

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir délaissé toute la journée ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon chéri.

Cette fois, elle avait quitté son livre de yeux.

- Alors dis-moi, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Si tout va bien.

C'était le moment, elle sentait qu'elle devait lui dire. Maintenant.

- Chéri, il y a certaines choses dont on n'a jamais vraiment parlé…

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, avoir un bébé, par exemple.

- Ma chérie, la coupa James.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout simplement que tu es enceinte ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Comment tu…

Elle était abasourdie. Elle s'était creusée les méninges toute la journée pour trouver le bon moyen de lui annoncer la nouvelle et voilà que monsieur avait déjà deviné.

Mais depuis quand son mari savait-il ça ?

- Si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué tes nausées matinales depuis une semaine et le recul que tu as devant certains aliments, tu te trompes, ma chérie. Ça m'a semblé louche et comme j'en avais déjà entendu parler et que je ne savais pas trop comment te l'expliquer, je suis allé voir ma mère pour lui demander conseil.

Les hommes et leurs mamans ! Même à l'âge adulte, ils avait besoin de leurs conseils.

Lily sourit.

- Chéri, je suis enceinte.

Il n'éclata pas de rire devant ce manque de subtilité évidente, il la regarda comme si elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au monde et l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse en glissant une de ses grandes mains sur son ventre.

- Elizabeth, dit James en se détachant des lèvres de Lily.

- Pardon ?

- Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Elizabeth.

- Et si c'est un garçon ?

- Ce sera une fille, assura James.

- Je sens plus que ce sera un garçon.

- Et comment peux-tu sentir ça ?

- Je te signale qu'il se trouve dans mon ventre, répondit Lily avec malice.

- Alors imaginons que ce soit un garçon. C'est une pure hypothèse…

- Bien sûr, mon chéri, une simple hypothèse, sourit Lily.

- Comment voudrais-tu l'appeler alors ?

Lily réfléchit un instant.

- Harry, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à James qui la serra encore plus contre lui.

- Va pour Harry, souffla-t-il. Mais notre prochain enfant sera une fille avec des cheveux roux et elle s'appellera Elizabeth.

Lily sourit et se retourna dans les bras de son mari pour l'embrasser plus librement et plus intensément jusqu'à prolonger le baiser et l'approfondir…


	2. Papa est là

Second petit OS,

**Titre** : Papa est là

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : Une nuit au manoir Potter... quand bébé Harry a faim

¤¤¤¤¤

**Papa est là**

Lily et James Potter dormaient paisiblement, fenêtre ouverte et drap repoussé au fond du lit. L'air était chaud et lourd en cette nuit de septembre. L'arrière saison était comme souvent plus chaude que le mois d'Août, lui-même. Mais si eux dormaient à poings fermés, un petite personne dans cette maison n'y arrivait pas. Deux grands verts fixaient le manège musical, à présent immobile, suspendu au-dessus de son berceau. La lune s'y reflétait, faisant scintiller les dragons et autres créatures magiques. Le petit Harry Potter, à peine deux mois, commençait à s'agiter nerveusement dans son berceau. Battant des pieds et agitant ses petite poings dans le vide, mais toujours en silence. Mais bientôt, il s'impatienta et pleura. Les premiers cris ne donnèrent rien mais il persista.

¤¤¤¤¤

- Chéri… c'est ton tour.

- Déjà ?

- Mmmm.

Chaque nuit, c'était pareil. Lily avait préféré donner le biberon à leur fils pour une question de « pratique. » James n'avait pu qu'abdiquer.

_Tu tiens réellement à ce que je lui donne le sein ?_ avait-elle argumenté. _Même quand nous serons chez des amis et que j'aurai pas le choix ? Sais-tu, mon Amour, que tout le monde pourra voir ma poitrine ?_

Argument sans faille, le « non » de James avait été catégorique. Cependant, lorsque sa femme l'obligeait à se lever en pleine nuit, il en venait à regretter quelque peu sa décision. Difficilement, il se redressa et posa les pieds sur le parquet froid. Il se mit debout, attrapa ses lunettes, passa un T-shirt qui traînait non loin et prit sa baguette. Il traîna des pieds jusque dans la chambre de son fils et poussa la porte.

- Chut, mon bébé.

En sentant les mains de son père se poser sur lui et le soulever délicatement, Harry se calma.

Lily avait installé tout un attirail pour biberons dans la chambre ainsi qu'un fauteuil pour éviter les aller-retours dans la cuisine. La magie était bien pratique et d'un coup de baguette, James réchauffa le biberon déjà prêt. Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, cala Harry bien contre son torse et lui donna le biberon. La petit garçon attrapa goulûment la tétine et se mit à téter avec vigueur. Pendant le temps que durait son repas de nuit, son papa replongea dans un demi-sommeil. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour boire le contenu de son biberon. Il bougea pour le signaler à son papa qui d'un geste mécanique le mit à la verticale et le plaça contre son épaule pour son rot.

- Vivement que tu sois grand, mon bébé. Au mois, tu me réveilleras en pleine nuit parce que tu auras fait le mur pour rejoindre tes copains et non pas pour que je te donne le biberon et que je te change ta couche, murmura James.

En réponse à ce monologue, Harry fit son rot.

- Voilà. Et maintenant au dodo.

Cependant, vu la tête de son fils, il allait devoir attendre encore un peu et changer sa couche, malgré tout, avant de pouvoir retourner au lit.

- T'es pas gentil avec moi, je suis sûr que t'y fais pas tout ça à ta maman.

James lui mit une couche bien propre et batailla pour reboutonner correctement son pyjama et le recoucha. A peine l'eut-il fait que son fils fermait déjà les yeux, emporté par le sommeil.

- Ah bah bien ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, sourit-il, en déposant un baiser sur son petit front de repartir dans sa chambre.

- Tu en as mis du temps, marmonna Lily en sentant le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de son mari.

- Ton fils m'a fait la totale.

- Mon fils ?

Elle rigola.

- On a été deux à le faire, je te rappelle et tu y as activement participé. Et puis, je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois, ce n'est pas une nuit de temps en temps qui va t'achever.

- A la longue, peut-être bien…

- Pauvre chéri. Viens-là.

James ne se fit pas prier et attrapa sa femme qui se blottit contre lui.

- Il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à en refaire un, murmura James à mi-chemin vers le sommeil.

- Oui… mais pas maintenant. Je dors.

James sourit et resserra sa prise autour de sa femme avant de se laisser complètement emporter par le sommeil.


	3. Bizarre

Petit OS qui ne va pas dans la lignée des deux précédents puisqu'il se passe à Poudlard et que c'est une sorte d'AU...

Titre : **Bizarre**

Rating : **K+**

Résumé : **Il y a des mors qu'on n'aime pas entendre... Quand par un gros quiproquo, James et Lily passe à côté d'un amour partagé...**

PS : J'ai déjà demandé à certaine personnes, mais ça m'inquiète vraiment et ça m'énerve surtout... mais voilà, je ne reçois plus aucune alertes de fics de ni d'alertes reviews. Est-ce aussi votre cas ou non ?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Bizarre**

_Il est beau quand il rit… Il est tout le temps beau de tout façon, quoiqu'il fasse._

Par cette pluvieuse journée de novembre, tous les élèves du château sont à l'intérieur. Je suis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et je fais mes devoirs. Rien d'inhabituel. Je fais toujours mes devoirs. Je sais que beaucoup me croient folle à toujours réviser, ils pensent aussi que je suis asociale, coincée, le genre intello répugnante. Mais, merlin merci, je n'ai aucun bouton, seulement d'immondes tâches de rousseur et je ne porte pas encore de lunettes et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'user mes yeux dans les bouquins.

Je vois Alice venir vers moi. C'est ma meilleure amie. Ma seule vraie amie aussi. Elle n'est pas comme ceux qui veulent faire ami-ami avec moi juste pour que je les aide dans telle ou telle matière.

- Ma chérie, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le devoir de Potions.

Quoiqu'elle aussi, elle vient parfois me voir pour mes devoirs. Je lui souris et lui répète de ne pas m'appeler « ma chérie. » C'était un jeu entre nous qui commence beaucoup à m'exaspérer.

Alice est une bonne élève… exceptée en Potions. Elle les rate toutes et c'est pas faute qu'on soit en binôme. Maintenant, je la prie de ne rien faire d'autre que de me donner les bons ingrédients.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Me demanda-t-elle après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

- Non, merci. Je vais monter au dortoir.

- Allez Lily ! James et Sirius n'arrêtent pas de raconter des bêtises, ça te fera du bien.

- N'insiste pas Alice, lui dis-je gentiment mais fermement.

- Ce n'est pas en restant dans ton coin à l'observer de loin que tu attireras son attention.

- Ce n'est pas le but et c'est mieux ainsi.

Je me suis renfermée. Dès qu'on aborde le sujet, je me referme ou je m'énerve. Mais là, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'arrive à bout, je crois. Alors pour ne pas pleurer devant les autres, je rassemble mes affaires et je monte au dortoir sous le regard attristé et désolé de mon amie. Les autres ne font pas attention à moi. Pour eux, je suis invisible. Ils ne me connaissent que parce que je suis préfète et encore…

Dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarde la pluie tomber et les gouttes glisser le long du carreau. Mon cœur est dans le même état.

J'ai beau me dire inlassablement que je me fiche des autres et de leurs opinions, j'en suis de moins en moins convaincue. Je ne pense pas être la fille la plus laide cette école, ni la plus cruche alors pourquoi je n'intéresse aucun garçon ?

J'aimerais tellement être une autre…

J'ai hâte de quitter cette école. A la fin de l'année, commencera pour moi une nouvelle vie.

_Arrête de rêver, Lily. Tu es une sorcière pas une princesse. Cendrillon peut changer de vie du jour au lendemain. Pas toi_

Maudite petite voix.

Je reste assise là, à contempler la pluie sans me rendre compte du temps qui passe. J'entends vaguement mes autres camarades de dortoir qui entrent et me saluent gentiment avant de repartir.

Je me perds dans mes pensées qui reviennent inéluctablement vers _lui_. James Potter. Le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Un Maraudeur. Un garçon beau, intelligent, riche, drôle, populaire. Tout ce que je ne suis pas en somme. Alice a raison, je l'observe tout le temps… de loin. Je pourrais vous dire plein de chose à son sujet ; il raffole du jus de citrouille, il a toujours une boite de Chocogrenouilles que sa mère lui envoie chaque mois, il ne tient pas l'alcool, il a une fine cicatrice au coude gauche, il est gaucher, sa mère s'appelle Mary et son père Edward, il vit à Godric's Hollow, sûrement dans un grand manoir… et c'est un animagi. Je n'ai jamais parlé de cela avec personne car je pense qu'il doit être non-déclaré et qu'il ne doit pas être le seul. S'il en est un, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les trois autres Maraudeurs en sont aussi. Je l'ai vu une nuit où je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'étais assise comme maintenant, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et j'ai vu un cerf sortir de la Forêt Interdite. Je fus surprise de voir un tel animal dans les environs mais je le fus encore plus que je l'ai vu prendre forme humaine. Celle de James Potter. Je me souviens également qu'il a été la première personne de Poudlard à m'adresser la parole. C'était lors de notre première rentrée sur le quai de la gare. Mes parents m'avaient accompagné mais ils n'avaient pas pu resté jusqu'au départ à cause d'un rendez-vous important. J'avais eu du mal à hisser ma male dans le train et James m'a proposé son aide et il m'a fait un grand sourire en se présentant.

_« Je suis James Potter, et toi ? »_

_« Lily Evans »_

_« J'aime beaucoup tes yeux. »_

J'étais toute rouge.

- Lily !

Je sursaute.

- Lily, tu viens, on va manger, tu rêvasseras plus tard, sourit Alice.

Je lui rend son sourire et la suis. Franck Londubat, son nouveau petit-ami, l'attend en bas des marches et avec lui, il y a les Maraudeurs au grand complet, ainsi que Gary et Sam. Je maudis intérieurement ma meilleure amie. En plus, elle sourit largement et elle a ce regard qui dit clairement que je n'ai pas intérêt de me dégonfler.

Je la déteste.

Franck me salue, Remus me sourit aimablement et les autres ne m'ont pas remarqué, ils continuent leur conversation. Le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle est silencieux, je me concentre sur le sol poussiéreux en essayant de ne pas penser à James qui est derrière moi. A la table des Gryffondors, je me place au bout du groupe, à côté d'Alice et en face de Remus.

Remus Lupin a beau faire partie des Maraudeurs, il sait que j'existe et me parle de temps en temps. En même temps, il n'a pas trop le choix puisqu'il est aussi préfet. Mais il est gentil et un peu à part aussi dans son genre. Mes « camarades » conversent joyeusement et je suis piégée car je ne peux pas l'observer à ma guise.

- Tu vas inviter qui Lily ?

- Lily !

- Pardon ?

J'étais encore dans la lune. Alice sourit, amusée, les autres, par contre, me dévisagent curieusement et Franck réitère sa question : Qui j'ai l'intention d'inviter au bal.

_Le bal ? Mais quel bal ?_

_Celui de Noël, Princesse ! Celui où les filles invitent les garçons !_ me souffle ma petite voix avec cet air sarcastique.

- Lily, soupira Alice avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Heu… Je ne pense pas…

- Mais de quelle planète tu débarques ? me demande Peter qui reçoit un coup de Remus.

- De celle de la bizarrerie, sourit Black en faisant rire les autres.

Alice ne rit pas, elle me regarde, inquiète, elle sait. Moi non plus, je ne ris pas. je déteste ce mot : _bizarre_. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie être bizarre, hein ? Ca veut dire ne pas être comme les autres ? Et en quoi suis-je bizarre ?

- Je ne suis pas bizarre, Black, je lui réponds méchamment mais calmement.

Je retiens mes larmes qui veulent descendre depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Même ici, maintenant, on dit que je suis bizarre. C'était le mot de trop. Je me lève et quitte la Grande Salle. Moi qui plaignait tout à l'heure d'être invisible et bien pour une fois, tous les élèves ont les yeux braqués sur moi.

J'entends Alice qui m'appelle.

- Lily, attends ! Bien joué, Black. Faut apprendre à la fermer parfois.

Je m'en fiche. Je ne retourne pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, j'avance je ne sais où.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, quelques étages et beaucoup de couloirs, j'ouvre une porte. C'est une ancienne salle de classe inutilisée. Des chaises sont cassées et les bureaux sans dessus-dessous.

Comme moi.

A la maison, on me considère comme quelqu'un de bizarre, enfin c'est uniquement ma sœur. Elle dit que je suis un monstre parce que je suis une sorcière. Ici, je savais que les gens me trouvaient différente mais pas bizarre.

D'ailleurs, si j'y réfléchis bien, tout a commencé en quatrième année, lors du bal d'halloween. Avant je leur semblais pas si différente. Un garçon, Joshua quelque chose de Serdaigle m'avait invité et j'avais accepté, mais il s'est rétracté sans raison au dernier moment et depuis plus aucun garçon ne me tourne autour. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire.

Les larmes ont brisé les barrages et envahissent mes yeux avant de déborder sur mes joues. Je ne pense plus à rien et encore une fois, la notion du temps m'échappe. Dehors la nuit est tombée et heureusement que je suis préfète car le couvre-feu doit déjà est dépassé. Mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien ici. Il faut d'ailleurs que je fasse attention au chemin de retour pour pouvoir y revenir. Je pose ma tête dans mes bras et commence à fermer les yeux quand la porte s'ouvre doucement mais en grinçant.

- Alors c'est ici que tu te caches.

Je lève les yeux, même si c'est inutile, je connais cette voix par cœur, et je vois James Potter. Il s'avance vers moi et prend une chaise. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

- Va-t-en, je lui demande doucement.

- Non.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, aujourd'hui je veux juste que tu me laisses seule.

- C'est vrai que malheureusement tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé… Alice s'inquiète pour toi.

Je n'ai pas compris le début de sa phrase. Tant pis.

- Justement tu lui diras que je vais bien.

- Non.

Il est drôlement têtu ma parole.

- Tu ne peux pas faire comme avant, comme quand je n'existais pas à vos yeux.

Je suis en colère et il a l'air choqué. Il y a aussi cette étrange lueur que je ne connais pas dans ses beaux yeux chocolats.

- Je t'avais déjà dis que tes yeux étaient magnifiques. Sauf quand tu pleures.

Je me suis radoucie et il continue.

- Sirius est bête parfois et il ne faut pas prendre tout ce qu'il dit au pied de la lettre. Mais si j'ai bien compris le peu de choses qu'a bien voulu nous dire Alice, c'est que le mot « bizarre » n'était vraiment pas celui à dire. Moi c'est le mot « coiffeur » que je déteste.

Il a voulu détendre l'atmosphère et il a réussi. Je lui souris. Ça fait drôle de se dire que je suis en train de parler avec le garçon que j'aime secrètement. Il y a encore une heure, je pensais qu'il ne connaissait même pas mon existence et là on parle.

Je me sens un poil misérable et j'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. Entre la pitié et l'indifférence, je penche encore pour l'indifférence. Car je pense qu'il doit avoir pitié de moi maintenant. Le visage de James est soudain plus sombre, il n'est pas en colère, mais triste on dirait.

- Je suis désolée, Lily, me dit-il de but en blanc. Je ne pensais pas que les choses prendraient cette tournure là.

Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu te souviens du bal, il y a deux ans ? Si ton cavalier t'a abandonné au dernier moment, c'est en partir de ma faute.

Je le laisse parler, curieuse d'en savoir plus même si je suis toujours perdue.

- Quand, j'ai su que tu y allais avec Carlson, je n'ai pas apprécié.

- Tu ne m'avais pourtant pas demandé d'y aller avec toi ?

Je commence à être énervée. Mes humeurs changent brusquement depuis peu.

- Ca va te paraître absurde… mais… enfin, j'avais l'intention de le faire, mais Carlson m'a tout simplement devancé. J'étais en train de demander à Alice su tu avais quelqu'un pour le bal quand tu es arrivé dans la salle commune avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, tu lui as dit que tu allais au bal avec l'autre abruti. J'étais juste là et tu ne m'as même pas vu. Peu de temps avant de fameux bal, j'ai croisé Carlson dans un couloir, il parlait de toi avec ses potes et… Tu sais, c'est l'époque où tu commences à t'intéresser aux autres, où tu comprends qu'un garçon et une fille peuvent être plus que de simples amis… et j'ai pas aimé sa conversation. Je suis allé le voir sans me poser plus de questions que ça et je lui ai conseillé pour son propre bien qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas t'approcher avec ce qu'il avait en tête. Je n'ai pas été très tendre mais il a pris peur et finalement il a renoncé à toi. Je suis pas très fier de coup-là car je t'ai vu pleurer. Ensuite une rumeur a circulé…

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'ai jamais entendu de rumeurs à mon sujet.

- Comme quoi ?

Il était gêné et il pouvait l'être, je lui en voulais. Enormément.

- Elle dissuadait plus ou moins les garçons de t'approcher. Ils avaient pas envie d'avoir de représailles. Et puis tu sais comment fonctionnent les rumeurs, ça s'amplifie… ça se déforme. A la fin, donc plus aucun garçon ne te tournait autour. J'ai été égoïste. Je voulais pas te faire du mal, juste que tu fasses attention à moi.

Ses paroles aurait pu me rendre heureuse mais elles m'avaient surtout blessé. Savait-il au moins, que la chose que je voulais, moi, c'était que, lui me remarque ?

- Je te déteste.

Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il m'avait entendu.

- Pardonne-moi Lily, me dit-il.

Et il s'en va.

Je reste seule et de nouveau je me met à pleurer. Je ne transforme en fontaine. Je pense à ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Tout aurait pu être différent, j'aurais du être moins timide et écouter Alice, rien ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais lui aussi aurait du faire un pas vers moi.

Je sèche mes larmes. Dans moins de deux semaines, c'est le bal d'Halloween et ce sont les filles qui sont chargés d'inviter les garçons et finalement je vais y aller et je compte bien inviter le premier garçon qui croisera mon chemin, à condition bien sûr, qu'il ne s'appelle pas James Potter.

**. . : ¨ : . . : ¨ : . . : ¨ : . .**

_Quelques jours plus tard,_

Je n'ai rien fait. Pas de bal, pas de cavalier. Je me suis dégonflée à chaque fois par peur d'être rejeté.

_Maudit James Potter_.

- Lily, me souffle Alice. Viens.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

Le bal est ce soir et je sais que cette après-midi, elle va tout faire pour me faire changer d'avis, mais je suis préparée à contre-attaquer.

Je la suis tout de même dans la salle commune. Il faut bien que je fasse mes devoirs. Nous sommes d'ailleurs en train de les faire quand _il_ arrive avec ses amis. Forcément, il s'assoit près de nous.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous pomponner pour le bal comme les autres filles ? Nous demande Remus avec un ton ironique.

- Nous ne sommes pas les autres filles, sourit malicieusement Alice.

Cette réponse était à prévoir.

- Et je ne vais pas au bal, j'ajoute.

Remus paraît étonné et il regarde furtivement James qui évite son regard comme le mien.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que je l'y emmène, de gré ou de force.

- Alice !

- Et bien si tu changes d'avis, Evans, James, non plus, n'a pas de cavalière, me dit Black.

Deux choses m'étonnent là, d'une Black me parle, de deux James n'a pas été invité au bal ou alors…

- Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir croulé sous les invitations, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ? Ajoute Black.

Voilà !

- S'il te plait, Sirius, Tais-toi.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté d'invitations ? Demande Alice à James qui contrairement aux garçons, n'est pas au courant de l'histoire.

Je n'ai pas eu le cran de lui raconter. Plus tard, peut-être…

- Disons simplement que j'attendais qu'une certaine personne m'invite et elle ne l'a pas fait, explique-t-il.

Quel culot ! Non mais il a pas honte et en plus il me regarde en disant cela.

_Maudit Potter_.

- Oh ! Je vois, compatit Alice.

Compatit Alice ! Compatit Alice ? Mais, non Alice, il ne le mérite pas.

- Lily, où vas-tu ?

- Changer d'air.

Je ne veux pas rester ici et je me fiche des regards qu'il me lance. Je préfère être malheureuse que de lui pardonner. Et puis dans quelques mois, je quitte cette école et je commence une nouvelle vie. C'est décidé !

**. . : ¨ : . . : ¨ : . . : ¨ : . .**

la salle commune est vide à mon retour. La bal est déjà commencé. Enfin, non, il y a quelqu'un dans un des fauteuil, rien qu'à ses cheveux, je le reconnais. James Potter. Encore lui. Et dire qu'il y a peu, j'aurais donné corps et âme pour me retrouver seule avec lui. Aujourd'hui, mon cœur me crie d'aller le voir et de lui parler et ma tête m'influence de le gifler. J'hésite. Les deux propositions sont tentantes.

- Tu n'as finalement pas été satisfaire une de tes admiratrices ? Je lui demande sur un ton dur.

- Je te l'ai dit, la seule que je veux ne m'a pas invité.

- Navrée.

Je ne le suis pas en fait.

- Alors, je vais être obligé d'enfreindre le règlement en allant à l'encontre des règles de ce fichu bal et l'inviter moi-même.

Ça sent mauvais pour moi.

- Lily, voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

- Le bal est déjà commencé.

- Il n'est pas interdit d'y aller quand même.

- Non, James.

Mon toux est doux, je suis plutôt lasse. J'en ai marre de me mentir à moi-même.

- S'il te plait, Lily. Je suis vraiment désolé. Donne-moi une chance.

Je suis perdue, confuse surtout. Il prend sa baguette et d'un mouvement vague mais gracieux, il fait apparaître un douce mélodie. il s'approche de moi et mon cœur s'emballe. Il se poste devant moi, prend ma main, et pose la seconde sur ma taille.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

Mon cœur échappe à mon contrôle et sans que je ne comprenne, nous sommes en train de valser dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui à bon plus grand soulagement, est vide.

Plus nous tourbillonnons, plus nos corps se resserrent. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas et je n'ose battre des cils de peur que tout ceci s'évanouisse.

- Pardonne-moi, me répète-t-il.

Je suis incapable de dire non. Merlin, je l'aime. Ca fait des années que c'est ainsi, je ne peux pas… J'ai la vague impression que nos visages se rapprochent.

Mmmm

Ses lèvres… Heureusement que sa main a glissé dans mon dos où je serais certainement tombée.

- Tu es pardonnée, je souffle contre ses lèvres.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement après ça ?

Il sourit. Je le sens plus que je ne le vois.

Je n'ai cependant, pas remarqué que les élèves étaient revenus du bal et qu'ils nous observaient. Au moins, désormais je ne passerais plus inaperçue…

- T'as toujours fait les choses bizarrement, lance Sirius à l'intention de James.

_**Fin... **_


	4. 123, bébé est là

**1...2...3, Bébé est là  
**

Lily Potter fit une halte à mi-chemin dans les énormes escaliers en colimaçon et s'appuya contre la rampe. Elle était bien tentée de s'asseoir mais si elle faisait, elle serait incapable de se relever toute seule. Elle reprit son ascension et croisa son mari à l'étage qui sortait de la pièce en face de leur chambre, la « pièce interdite. » En effet, elle avait interdiction d'y pénétrer. Aussitôt qu'il la vit, il lui fit les gros yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas monter aussi souvent à l'étage, ma chérie. Regardes comment ça te fatigue.

- Ce sont ces maudits escaliers qui sont trop grands et trop longs à monter.

- Non, c'est ton état qui te fatigue. Le médicomage a bien dit de te reposer.

- Justement je m'en allais faire une sieste dans mon lit car le canapé me fait mal au dos, lui dit-elle d'un air fier et pincé.

- Je veux seulement prendre soin de toi.

- James, je suis enceinte et ce n'est pas encore déclaré comme une maladie.

- Mais tu es enceinte de neuf mois.

- Et trois jours, marmonna-t-elle avec une soudaine mauvaise humeur.

Elle dépassa son mari et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, ce qui signifiait à James qu'elle lui faisait la tête. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à décrypter les signes de femmes enceintes.

Le petit Harry devait certainement se sentir très bien dans son ventre car il aurait dû sortir il y a trois jours selon les médicomages. Elle guettait la moindre contraction mais rien ne venait, hormis des douleurs dans les reins et les jambes lourdes. De plus, la chaleur caniculaire de l'été ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Lily caressa distraitement son ventre rond, les yeux fixés au plafond. Les médicomages qu'elle avait consulté, lui avaient assuré que son bébé était en excellente santé alors elle aimerait bien qu'il décide de sortir de sa cachette. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il s'y sentait bien et si elle pouvait le garder sans avoir mal partout, elle ferait volontiers plutôt que de le faire naître dans un monde en guerre. Les temps étaient durs chez les sorciers mais elle était tombée enceinte sans l'avoir prévu et elle n'aurait jamais pu se résigner à l'avortement. De toute façon, les sorciers étaient trop traditionnels et vieux jeu pour accepter un tel acte. Mais elle ferait tout pour le protéger de cette guerre.

- Chérie, je vais aller voir comment se porte Remus, lui dit James en la sortant de sa contemplation tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Il posa sa grande main chaude sur celle de sa femme.

- Si tu as le moindre soucis, tu m'envoies des étincelles, même si c'est pour te lever de ce lit.

Elle lui réclama un bisous du bout des lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le ferait et qu'il pouvait partir tranquille. James sourit car elle pouvait bien être de mauvaise humeur à cause de ses hormones, elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps en colère contre lui.

Le signe dont il parlait, consistait à faire apparaître quelques étincelles rouges au bout de la baguette magique de James. Ils avaient trouvé ce sort quand elle lui avait appris sa grossesse. Il permettait de connecter leurs deux baguettes et une simple formule personnelle signalait que l'un ou l'autre avait un problème.

Mais Lily ne pensait pas sortir de ce lit tout de suite puisque ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt le départ de James.

_OoO_

- Mon filleul n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez ?

- Non Sirius.

C'était la première chose que demandait Sirius lorsqu'il voyait son meilleur ami.

- Il aime déjà se faire désirer, soupira-t-il.

- Que veux-tu, tu as déjà une mauvaise influence sur mon fils alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né. Comment va Remus sinon ?

- Il dort. La potion agit déjà sur les plaies mais tu sais ce que c'est.

- Oui.

Comme à chaque fois, la pleine lune faisait des ravages. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, les quatre garçons pouvaient difficilement emmener leur loulou, comme ils appelaient parfois Remus, se défouler dans un parc, sachant que n'importe qui pouvait s'y trouver. Même en présence de ses amis, le monstre en Remus devenait plus violent enfermé entre quatre murs.

- Et Lily ?

- Elle est en train de se reposer dans la chambre, en ce moment, mais je me tue à lui dire qu'elle en fait trop.

- Il faut la comprendre, elle a hâte de pouvoir revoir ses doigts de pieds.

James se retint de rire pour ne pas réveiller Remus dans la pièce voisine, mais c'était le sujet de plaisanterie depuis que Lily avait un gros ventre. En effet, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'elle ne pouvait même plus voir ses pieds, ce qui faisait bien rire Sirius, du fait que d'ordinaire, elle ne regardait pas vraiment ses pieds. Sincèrement qui regardait ses pieds ? Sirius ne pouvait pas comprendre ça et n'arrêtait de plaisanter dessus.

- Il n'empêche que je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu vas avoir un bébé avec Lily, Tu te rends compte que tu vas bientôt être papa ?

James le regarda avec un léger sourire. Il allait effectivement devenir père d'un petit garçon. Ça lui semblait bizarre mais il se sentait prêt. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'il se marierait avec Lily et qu'ils auraient des enfants. Seule, la jeune femme avait eu dû mal à le comprendre. Quand Lily lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, ils avaient d'abord pensé que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à l'idée d'être père.

- Et toi, tu vas être son parrain.

- Pauvre gosse, plaisanta Sirius en secouant la tête. Des parents comme vous et un parrain comme moi… A part ça, as-tu fini sa chambre ?

- Oui, il ne reste plus que les cadeaux, glissa malicieusement James.

Il savait que son meilleur ami avait acheté tout un tas de cadeau pour son filleul et qu'il les gardait bien caché pour ne pas que James les trouve. Sirius était comme un frère pour lui et c'était tout naturel pour lui de lui demander d'être le parrain de Harry. Après tour, sans lui, jamais il n'aurait épousé Lily.

Il se souvenait que durant leur dernière année à Poudlard, Sirius lui avait dit : _si tu tiens vraiment à sortir avec elle, arrête de te comporter comme un prince. Sois naturel, ne te passe plus la main dans les cheveux, elle a raison, c'est débile, avec la tignasse que tu as, ça ne sert à rien. Ensuite, Evans déteste le Quidditch, alors ne lui rabâche pas les oreilles avec histoires de Vifs d'or. Intéresse-toi à elle de manière subtile, sans non plus la harceler. Et par pitié, ne lui demande plus de sortir avec toi. Car comme elle, tu me saoules à lui demander incessamment. Laisse-la venir à toi. _

James avait suivi ses conseils au pied de la lettre et il pouvait dire sans se vanter, que sa femme lui était tombée dans les bras.

- Ça fait déjà trois ans qu'on est ensemble et deux ans qu'elle est ma femme. Ça fait si peu quand on regarde bien et pourtant je ne me souviens pas ne pas avoir été avec elle. On est un tout, elle fait partie de moi.

- Tu vas me faire verser une petite larme, Cornedrue.

Les deux compères se mirent à rire avant que Sirius ne décide de fouiller dans les placards de Remus pour calmer son estomac.

_OoO_

De son côté Lily dormait toujours paisiblement, enfin, elle somnolait plutôt, jusqu'à ce que le petit Harry décide de jouer avec sa vessie.

- Tu es un monstre, grogna-t-elle en se levant, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en pétard.

Après être passée dans la salle de bain, Lily décida tant bien que mal de descendre les escaliers, souhaitant intérieurement que James ne soit pas encore rentré, sinon il l'enguirlanderait. Mais la maison était vide. Elle fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'un encas et tomba sur une tablette de chocolat. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, en plus, de là où il se trouvait, son fils en réclamait aussi. Elle déballa la tablette et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Merlin que c'était délicieux. Elle se servit un grand verre de lait pour faire passer le tout et s'apprêta à s'asseoir lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

- Ne te dérange pas ma belle, ce n'est que moi.

Il s'agissait de la mère de James. Elle était assez âgée mais toujours agile et gracile pour son âge.

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais ?

- Fatiguée, mais je vais bien.

- Et où est mon fils ?

- Il est parti voir Remus.

- Comment ça ? Tu risques d'accoucher à tout moment et il te délaisse pour aller jouer avec ses amis ? Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un fils comme lui ?

Lily souriait tandis que sa belle-mère faisait apparaître une tasse de thé et des gâteaux secs. La vieille femme pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait sur James, Lily savait très bien qu'elle n'en pensait rien. Madame Potter adorait son fils. Elle l'avait eu assez tard et n'avait pas cessé de le gâter avec son mari, bien que James eu reçu l'éducation d'un parfait gentleman.

- James ne va pas tarder. Tel que je le connais, il est sûrement en plein dilemme pour savoir si j'ai besoin de lui maintenant ou non. Mais j'avoue que ça me fait un bien fou quand il va avec ses amis. Il est adorable mais à l'entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement infirme.

- Il t'aime ma belle et il ne veut pas que tu te fatigues pour rien.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas l'approuver. J'ai besoin de soutien féminin.

Madame Potter se mit à rire. Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter tranquillement quand après plusieurs frissons, Lily décida d'aller se chercher un pull. On avait beau être en été, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir froid. Elle avait toujours été frileuse mais là, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle monta à l'étage après avoir dit à sa belle-mère qu'elle pouvait bien monter.

Seulement, arrivé à l'étage, Lily sentit un liquide couler le longs de ses jambes et elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle souffla doucement, prenant conscience qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux.

_D'accord, ne pas paniquer_, se répéta-t-elle.

Avec un peu de chance, sa belle-mère allait bientôt la quitter et James ne tarderait pas à rentrer et tous les deux fileraient à l'hôpital. En effet, la jeune femme tenait absolument à « l'effet de surprise » elle ne voulait pas dire à la mère de James qu'elle allait accoucher, elle voulait lui annoncer, « je viens d'accoucher. » Lily se rendit donc dans la salle de bain et elle fit de son mieux pour être de nouveau plus présentable en lançant un sort à ses vêtements. La perte n'avait pas été à flot et donc elle savait qu'elle risquait une autre fuite prochainement. Attrapant le premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main et qui en l'occurrence était à son mari, elle le mit sur ses épaules et redescendit avec précaution. Madame Potter s'était levée et s'avança vers elle.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, Lily. Je sais ce que c'est d'être enceinte et tu as besoin de repos pour être en forme pour l'accouchement.

Lily l'a remercia d'un sourire, ayant peur de ne pas être capable de gérer le ton de sa voix.

- Passe le bonjour à James et à bientôt.

- Oui. Au revoir, souffla-t-elle, non sans difficulté.

_Se ressaisir. Inspirer profondément et attendre que son idiot de mari bouge ses fesses au plus vite. _

Lily ouvrit le placard près de l'entrée et attrapa son sac de maternité. Tout y était. Des vêtements pour elle, de minuscules pyjamas pour le bébé. C'était parfait. Elle était prête. Le petit bout de chou pouvait à présent sortir…. Enfin si son père daignait arriver.

Lily était tellement stressée qu'elle ne pensa même pas aux étincelles pour alerter James. Cependant, il était parti depuis près de deux heures et comme il ne la laissait jamais seule très longtemps, elle en déduisit qu'il ne devait plus tarder. Enfin, elle l'espérait surtout.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et essaya de se détendre. Elle essaya de se remémorer les paroles du médicomage, mais sans succès. I_nspirer, expirer_. D'accord. Ça, elle savait le faire mais, en fait, Lily commençait à paniquer. Elle allait devenir maman d'un petit garçon. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et si elle n'était pas une bonne mère ? Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Merlin ! Elle ferma les yeux, essayant une fois de plus, de se détendre. Ne penser à rien. Respirer calmement et profondément. Un nouveau problème se posa : les contractions. Elle sentit la première arriver. Elle était petite et il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Une seconde. Légèrement espacée de la première. Lily continuait de respirer profondément, s'adaptant à la douleur qui augmentait à chaque contraction. Elle attrapa à sa baguette et s'apprêtait à envoyer les étincelles à son mari quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un James tout sourire, qui ne se doutait pas du tout que sa femme était à deux doigts d'accoucher. Il blêmit bien vite en voyant sa Lily grimacer de douleur.

- Chérie, qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, la panique résonnant dans sa voix.

- Ça me paraît évidemment, James. Je vais accoucher, lui répondit difficilement son épouse.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'appeler plus tôt !

- J'allais le faire, figures-toi.

- Mais tu vas bientôt accoucher. C'est pas arrivé subitement comme ça. Le médicomage a parlé de signes, comme la perte des eaux et les contractions.

- Et bien les deux sont déjà arrivés alors tu ferais mieux de m'emmener voir le médicomage maintenant, au lieu d'étaler tes connaissances, car le prochain à arriver, c'est notre bébé et il a l'air impatient tout à coup.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il.

James, aussi, commençait sérieusement à se répéter _ne pas paniquer_. Il passa la lanière du sac par-dessus son épaule et vint aider Lily à se mettre debout.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle faisait une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

Elle hocha la tête et s'agrippa à lui.

- On va transplaner, alors surtout ne pense à rien et laisse-moi faire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra contre lui du mieux qu'il put pour atterrir dans le hall de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Aussitôt une guérisseuse arriva vers eux et fit appeler un fauteuil roulant pour la jeune femme que James avait du mal à lâcher.

- Tout va bien se passer, Monsieur…

- Potter.

- Ah oui. Effectivement, nous pensions bien que ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Allez voir la femme de la réception, elle va vous emmener dans une pièce où vous pourrez vous changer pour pouvoir assister à l'accouchement.

- J'arrive, mon cœur, adressa-t-il à Lily alors que la femme l'emmenait déjà en salle de travail.

James ne perdit pas une minute. Il passa devant les quelques personnes qui faisaient la queue, se souciant peu de leurs reproches et la femme de la réception lui indiqua la pièce où l'attendait une autre guérisseuse avec des vêtements blancs.

- Changez-vous. Je vous attends dehors.

Il se changea en deux temps trois mouvements et sortit. La femme l'emmena dans une partie de l'hôpital encore plus blanche que le reste si c'était possible et ouvrit une porte d'où s'échappa un cri de douleur. Sa Lily était en train de hurler. Il passa devant la guérisseuse, plus pâle que d'ordinaire et s'approcha de sa femme.

Les jambes écartées, à moitié assise, à moitié allongée, Lily semblait crisper de douleur. La médicomage qui l'avait suivie durant sa grossesse se trouvait là et était déjà positionnés prête à accueillir le bébé, pendant que deux autres guérisseuses s'affairaient autour d'elle et de Lily.

- Jaaaames.

- Je suis là.

Il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et retint une grimace de douleur, lui aussi, lorsque Lily la lui serra de toutes ses forces dans un grand « aaaaaaaaah. » Merlin ! Il ignorait qu'elle avait autant de forces.

- Poussez, Madame.

Lily lui lança un regard méchant que James déchiffra comme un « non, mais tu crois que je suis en train de faire quoi là ?, » mais la médicomage ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle devait avoir l'habitude, pensa le futur papa.

- Je commence à voir le bout de sa tête. Quand je vous le dis, Madame Potter, vous poussez de toutes vos forces…. Maintenant.

James s'était préparé pour sa main, même si à part servir de souffre douleur à sa femme, il se sentait un peu inutile.

- Chéri ? Appela faiblement Lily.

- C'est bien, ma chérie. Continue. Tu y es presque.

Il venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole mais ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise. Le travail dura encore plusieurs minutes et James ne sentait plus du tout sa main.

- Encore un peu, Madame Potter. Vous y êtes presque.

- Allez ma puce, c'est bientôt fini, l'encouragea James.

Et il avait raison, dans un dernier effort et hurlement à faire enrager les loup-garous à la pleine lune, le petit Harry répondit à sa mère.

- C'est un adorable petit garçon, sourit la médicomage, ravie.

Elle tendit une paire de ciseaux au papa qui les prit, les mains tremblantes, et d'un geste mal assuré, il coupa le cordon qui liait Harry à sa mère. Le petit garçon fut enveloppé dans une immense serviette et on le déposa dans les bras de James qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il se sentait un peu idiot à cet instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et ayant surtout peur de la faire tomber.

- Montre-le moi, James, demanda doucement Lily, qui malgré l'épuisement, souriait à pleines dents.

Il se tourna vers elle et délicatement, il déposa son fils contre sa poitrine.

- Il est merveilleux.

- Oui.

L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tout nouveau pour eux. Ils sentaient plus responsables, peut-être, plus importants, plus forts. Ils s'embrassèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur ce bébé entre eux qui était immobile. Lily déposa un baiser sur le somment de la tête de son fils et le tendit à la guérisseuse qui attendait pour le nettoyer un peu.

- Comment avez-vous décidé de l'appeler ?

- Harry.

James sentait un magnifique sourire coller sur ses lèvres et savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Le petit Harry fut nettoyer et déposer dans un berceau et la mère et l'enfant furent tous les deux transférer dans une chambre. Un guérisseuse avait aussi aidé la jeune maman à se changer et à faire une petite toilette.

- Votre bébé est en parfaite santé, leur annonça la médicomage qui avait accouché Lily. Je vais m'occuper de vous, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, James s'était rapproché du berceau et observait son fils. Il avait déjà un fin duvet noir qui recouvrait sa petite tête et il sut qu'il avait hérité de sa tignasse, comme disait Sirius. James espérait seulement qu'il avait hérité des magnifiques yeux de sa maman.

- C'est bon, Monsieur Potter. Je vais vous laisser. On va vous apporter à manger dans un instant.

En effet, James ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez Remus et là, avec l'accouchement, il n'avait pas pris conscience que l'heure tournait. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui semblait épuisée.

- Mais avant il va falloir nourrir le nouveau-né, continua la médicomage.

Lily fut moins rassurée d'un coup et James sourit.

- Si vous voulez bien allez chercher votre fils, Monsieur Potter.

Ce fut au tour de James de perdre son assurance. Il avait beau avoir déjà pris son fils dans les bras, il allait falloir un peu de temps pour prendre confiance en lui.

- Allez-y, l'encouragea la médicomage.

Il retourna près du berceau et ôta la bulle qui entourait le berceau de Harry puis le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il était tellement petit et léger. Il adressa un sourire à son public restreint, très fier de lui et le passa à Lily. La jeune maman savait déjà ce qu'elle devait fait et quand le bébé fut en place, prêt à téter, la médicomage les laissa.

- Tu devrais aller prévenir tout le monde, lui dit Lily dans un sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, car tout le monde risque de venir te voir maintenant. Sirius et ma mère en premier.

Lily pouffa. Son mari avait raison, peu importe l'heure, Sirius serait intenable.

- Je vais rester avec toi encore un peu. Ce tableau est tellement adorable que je n'ai pas envie d'en louper une miette. Il ne te fait pas mal ?

- Non, ça peut aller.

Le petit Harry, bien que n'ayant que quelques heures, tétait avec vigueur le sein de sa mère.

- Nous sommes les parents du petit Harry James Potter. Si on m'avait dit au collège que je serais la maman de tes enfants, j'aurais hurlé de rire. Déjà être ta petite-amie était, pour moi, inconcevable…

- Moi, je l'ai toujours su. Dès que j'ai vu ta frimousse pleine de tâches de rousseur et tes yeux verts.

Lily leva les yeux vers son mari et vit avec surprise qu'il était extrêmement sérieux.

- Tu as toujours su que j'allais devenir ta femme ?

- Je l'ai toujours voulu, dirons-nous.

James s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tous les deux observèrent leur fils finir son repas en silence. Quand il repoussa le sein de sa mère, celle-ci le tendit à James pour qu'il lui fasse faire son rot. Le jeune papa avait, lui aussi, appris pas mal de choses pendant la grossesse de Lily. A chaque fois qu'il le portait, il prenait confiance en lui et le tenait avec plus de sûreté. Il le mit debout, maintenant bien sa tête au-dessus de son épaule tandis que Lily se rhabillait. Harry retourna dans les bras de sa mère après sa digestion pour finir dans son petit lit.

Une jeune guérisseuse apporta un plateau-repas à Lily en lui conseillant de se coucher juste après car avec le bébé, elle allait sûrement devoir se réveiller dans quelques heures. James décida alors qu'il était temps de laisser sa femme se reposer. Il l'embrassa avec affection et regarda une dernière fois sa merveille.

- N'oublie d'envoyer les faire-parts, mon chéri, lança Lily alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

- Demain à la première heure, je vais à la poste et demande des hiboux express pour que tu sois envahie de monde, plaisanta-t-il.

Il longea le couloir de la maternité, le pas léger et le sourire aux lèvres, se retenant pour ne pas siffloter.

- Par ici Monsieur Londubat.

James se retourna, surpris.

- Franck ?

- Eh ! James ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Lily a accouché, il y a quelques heures.

- Félicitations… euh je dois te laisser car là, Alice est en train d'accoucher à son tour, sourit Franck Londubat, un vieil ami de James. On se reverra d'ici peu de toutes manières.

James approuva et quitta l'hôpital encore plus souriant si possible. Sa Lily venait de lui offrir le plus beau des bébés et une de ses meilleures amies étaient, en ce moment même, en train d'accoucher. Il rentra au manoir, mais bien vite, il tourna en rond. C'était trop grand ici pour lui tout seul, en plus, sa langue le démangeait trop. Sans y penser plus longtemps, il transplana chez son meilleur ami.

Le sourire qu'affichait James ne laissa aucun doute dans l'esprit de Sirius qui n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre le pourquoi de la visite de son ami. Aussi, il lui sauta dessus à grand renfort de « félicitations. »

James pensait que le jour de son mariage resterait le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais à la réflexion, la naissance de son fils était mille fois plus importante. C'était Harry le vrai lien entre Lily et lui. En ce 31 juillet, James pouvait affirmer qu'il se sentait l'homme le plus heureux du monde quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

* * *

_Voilà un autre OS dans ce panier. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, quand même un recueil avec 3 OS, c'est tout petit. J'ai déjà publié cet OS sur mon_ LiveJournal_, donc peut-être que certains l'auront déjà lu, pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous à plu et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon LJ, où il risque d'y avoir quelques OS en exclusivité. Le lien est dans mon profil... (la pub ne fait de mal à personne et elle est gratuite)_

_Après un chapitre où Lily annonçait à James sa grossesse, il fallait bien qu'elle accouche, c'est la logique Je ne sais pas ce que sera le prochain..._


	5. Colin Maillard Amoureux

_On fait un bond en arrière par rapport aux OS précédents. Je situerais la scène à la fin de la 7ème année de James et Lily, au manoir Potter. Le titre dit pas mal de choses. Merci à _Anacofleb_, comme toujours pour son bêtareading précieux _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Colin-Maillard Amoureux _

- Attrape-moi bel ange !

- Lily ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh que si ! Tu me veux alors essaye de m'attraper.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Les bras tendus devant lui, James Potter cherchait désespérément à attraper la tornade rousse qui lui avait bandé les yeux. Il se mit à avancer prudemment suivant les éclats de rire de Lily mais elle ne cessait de bouger.

Elle se jouait de lui de manière scandaleuse, il aurait pu râler et abandonner s'il ne la désirait pas autant.

Quelle idée avait-il eu de l'inviter à passer les vacances chez lui aussi ? Seuls, sans parents. Ils étaient dans le manoir Potter et elle n'avait eu d'autres idées que de lui bander les yeux et il se laissait faire.

James et Lily étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais depuis peu chacun jouait le jeu de la séduction. Leur relation avait évolué, ils étaient moins timides sans être vraiment entreprenants. Ils étaient moins gênés sans être tout à fait directs. Leurs gestes, plus assurés, ne se faisaient jamais impudiques. Tout n'était que sous-entendu.

James l'avait invité à passer les vacances chez lui, sans aucune arrière pensée déplacée. Il lui avait, d'ailleurs, attribué une chambre. Ils étaient sortis, s'étaient baladés en plein jour ou au clair de lune, ils avaient été dîner dans un restaurant, fait les magasins pour le plaisir de flâner mais sans dépenser. La plus grosse réussite de James fut d'avoir réussi à emmener Lily assister à un Match de Quidditch, même si en contre-partie elle l'avait emmené voir un film dans un cinéma moldu. Il avait détesté. C'était d'un ennui… pouf ! Plus jamais il ne voulait y retourner. Mais Lily avait aimé le match. Elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu et par la foule, si enivrante et si vivante et il en était fier.

A l'heure actuelle, il devait trouver sa belle. Il connaissait son manoir comme sa poche, il suffisait de trouver la bonne direction.

_Ouch ! _

Les mains devant soi, c'était une bonne idée, malheureusement cela ne l'empêchait pas de heurter les chaises. A tâtons et en marchant sur des œufs, James gagna le salon. Il entendait vaguement des pas, des rires étouffés ou même des souffles le frôler. Mais même les réflexes qu'il avait acquis grâce au Quidditch lui étaient inutiles. Lily était aussi fluide que l'eau. Impossible de l'attraper.

- Lily, on arrête maintenant.

- Attrape-moi d'abord.

- Je n'aime pas ce jeu, insista James.

- Uniquement parce que c'est moi qui le mène. Allez James, fais un effort. Si tu m'attrapes, je suis à toi.

- Tu es déjà à moi, Lily.

- Tu es bien trop présomptueux. Attention, aux coussins sur le sol, signala Lily. Je ne t'appartiens pas encore.

Elle vit les lèvres de James faire une petite moue. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça, et aussi quand il jouait avec ses sourcils. Il pouvait dire une phrase banale qui prenait aussitôt une tournure plus perverse s'il haussait un sourcil. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour résister à l'envie d'aller l'embrasser sur le champ et continua son petit jeu.

Elle lui avait bandé les yeux de manière innocente mais en le voyant si craquant en train de perdre son calme pour la trouver, une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Elle devait bien le récompenser des efforts qu'il faisait pour lui mettre la main dessus, aussi décida-t-elle de l'emmener dans un endroit bien précis.

- Par ici, James.

Il grogna mais suivit le son de sa voix. Il avançait les mains toujours en avant prêt à éviter le moindre obstacle.

- Attention aux marches, chéri.

James se figea. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire monter les escaliers.

- Tu es cruelle, Lily.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Trésor.

Il sourit. Elle avait raison, c'était pour son caractère qu'il avait craqué en premier. Ensuite, c'était pour ses yeux, son sourire, ses cheveux roux, son air parfois prétentieux, son intelligence presque sans faille, son air buté.

Il monta les marches comme le font les petits enfants, presque à quatre pattes, ce qui amusa grandement Lily qui le regardait faire.

- Tu vas regretter ton geste une fois que je t'aurais attrapé.

Arrivé en haut des marches, James se redressa fièrement. Elle voulait jouer, très bien, si elle perdait tant pis pour elle. Il avança vers la gauche, suivant les pas de Lily qui résonnaient sur le plancher, quand soudain, un bout de tissu lui tomba dessus.

Il le toucha pour plus de précision. Ça portait l'odeur du parfum de Lily.

- C'est une chemise ?

- Oui.

- La tienne.

- Perspicace, Trésor.

- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai décidé d'être plus clémente et de te laisser plus d'indices pour me retrouver.

- En me balançant tes affaires.

- Je suis sûre que ça te motive pour m'attraper plus vite.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. James avait plus que jamais envie de l'attraper, seulement, il allait entrer dans son jeu et prendre tout son temps. Plus il traînerait à l'attraper, plus elle se déshabillerait, non ? Un sourire pervers traversa son visage. Il adorait ce petit jeu.

Mettant la chemise sur son épaule, il continua son avancée, bras devant. Il entendit Lily ôter ses chaussures. Elle sautillait à cloche-pied pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il l'entendit jurer tout bas alors qu'elle se cognait contre un meuble.

- C'est moi qui ne vois rien et toi qui te cognes ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse et l'amusement de James redoubla.

- Ne ris pas trop vite, mon cœur.

Elle le guidait au son de sa voix et James devina qu'elle l'emmenait dans une pièce qui malheureusement n'était ni sa chambre, ni celle qu'il lui avait attribuée puisqu'elle se trouvait bien plus au fond du couloir. Néanmoins, il la suivit, évitant de justesse la porte qui s'était refermée. Cette fois-ci il reçut la jupe de Lily sur le visage.

- Trésor, cessons le jeu maintenant, sourit-il en tenant le bout de tissu dans les mains.

- Je ne crains que non.

- S'il te plait.

- Dépêches-toi, James, je vais finir par attraper froid.

Il pouvait sentir son sourire à travers ses paroles. Elle savait très bien le mener par le bout du nez et c'en était frustrant. Elle se jouait de lui et le pire, c'était qu'il adorait. La pièce où elle l'avait emmené, était le bureau de son père, il reconnaissait l'odeur de menthe que diffusait la quantité de bonbons dans la boite sur le bureau. Il savait la pièce vaste et, heureusement pour lui, peu encombrée. Encore une fois, il allait questionner Lily pour la localiser mais il sentit une sorte de voile atterrir sur ses cheveux et ne dit rien. Il attrapa plutôt la chose qui se révéla être les collants de sa petite-amie. Sa bouche forma un « o » de surprise, bien vite remplacé par un large sourire. S'il déduisait bien, sa Lily ne devait plus être qu'en sous-vêtements.

- Ils sont noirs, murmura-t-elle à son oreille comme une réponse à sa question muette avant de filer hors de la pièce.

La main de James se referma alors dans le vide. Elle lui filait toujours entre les mains. A Poudlard, elle lui avait échappé pendant des années avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne entre ses bras, là, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il la capture de nouveau.

James sortit de la pièce en longeant le mur pour trouver la porte et s'élança prudemment à la poursuite de sa rouquine qui la guidait au son de son rire.

Il entendit une nouvelle porte s'ouvrir et se pressa d'y aller. Il se doutait qu'à ce niveau-là du couloir, il devait s'agir soit de sa chambre, soit de celle de Lily. Il entra doucement et à peine eut-il fait quelques pas que la porte se referma.

Le jeu était fini… ou bien il ne faisait que commencé, c'était au goût de chacun.

Avec un sourire, James porta les mains à son bandeau, prêt à l'arraché mais Lily l'en empêcha.

- Encore un peu de patience. J'aimerais qu'on soit à égalité avant que tu l'enlèves.

- Je n'y vois rien, Trésor, alors question avantage…

- Et je suis quasiment nue…

- Oh ! Et tu veux que je me déshabille ? Demanda-t-il, coquin.

- Non, je vais m'en charger.

Il aurait pu écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise mais à la place, ce fut sa mâchoire qui se décrocha. Incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste, James resta droit, les bras ballants, attendant d'entrer en contact avec les mains douces de Lily.

Elle arriva par derrière et encercla sa taille de ses bras, se tête se posant sur son dos. Il demeura raide comme un piqué.

- Tu as l'air tendu, chuchota-t-elle.

- Qui ne le serait pas à ma place, tenta-t-il vainement de plaisanter.

Sans bouger de sa place, Lily laissa ses doigts glisser le long des boutons de la chemise blanche de son petit-ami qu'elle enlevait un à un.

- Respire, mon ange.

James l'écouta et inspira profondément ce qui amusa fortement la jeune fille. Entièrement déboutonnée, la chemise glissa des épaules de James et valsa à travers la pièce. Elle le contourna tout en embrassant le plus de peau possible et se délectant de l'expression de James.

- Je parie que je t'étonne, souffla-t-elle.

- Et comment !

Elle lui vola un baiser, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir et continua de le défeuiller. Elle s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture non sans difficulté. Voyant son énervement grandissant, James posa les mains sur les siennes dans le but de l'aider mais elle le repoussa d'un « bas les pattes, Potter. » Une fois détachée, elle sourit, victorieuse, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Effaçant son sourire, elle déboutonna les boutons et le pantalon glissa de lui-même jusqu'au sol.

James se sentait très idiot. Il était debout au milieu de la pièce et il attendait que sa petite-amie le juge au moins aussi dévêtu qu'elle pour lui ôter ce maudit bandeau des yeux. Il était frustré de ne pas la voir et résistait au désir qui menaçait de se dévoiler.

- Tu peux chercher, mais il ne me reste plus que mon caleçon.

- Exact. Pas de chaussettes ? Le taquina Lily.

- Non, pas dans la maison, sourit-il.

James sentit soudain le corps dénudé de Lily contre lui. Elle se pressait contre sa poitrine et poussait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui retirer ce maudit bandeau. A peine tomba-t-il, qu'il l'encercla avec un grand sourire. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière et baissa le regard vers elle.

Ils s'observaient, plus ou moins pudiques, plus ou moins à l'aise. Une question tournait en rond dans la tête de James : « Et maintenant ? »

Et maintenant, ça se faisait tout seul… Ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de passion, se touchèrent pour se découvrir, tombèrent sur le lit du jeune homme, pris dans leur élan, leur timidité s'évapora et le désir se consuma de lui-même.

* * *

_A bientôt _


End file.
